Her Mistake
by RayLedgend
Summary: Pinkie Pie was never an easy pony to tolerate, but all her friends learned to put up with it. When she goes too far, however, what happens when some of the ponies turn on her? How will she make it up to them? Language warning.


It was another typical day in Pony Town. Pinkie Pie was annoying the shit out of everybody just like normal, but today Twilight Sparkle decided not to take it anymore. The purple . . . horned thing that I'll be referring to as a pony, used some magic to knock Pinkie out or some shit. Doesn't fuckin' matter what happened to her really, because the next thing she knew she was bound to a table and unable to move. She didn't know where she was, either. It looked like a basement, or something. There were stone walls on all sides, and the only light came from a bulb hanging by a wire.

"So, you're finally awake." Twilight, Rarity, Fluttershy, Rainbow Dash and the other pony all walked out from the shadows and surrounded the pink shaded pony.

"Twilight! Everyone! What's going on? Is this a new game?" Pinkie Pie was still blissfully unaware of what was about to happen to her.

"Well, I guess you could say that." Rarity chuckled, as she gripped a knife in her fist.

"Yeah, this is gonna be really fun . . . for us, that is." Fluttershy gave an evil grin, and cracked her knuckles.

Rainbow Dash pulled out a steel pipe, and . . . I dunno what you call it. She kinda slapped it in her palm. You know, all threatening and shit. I dunno. I'm sure you get the picture. "I've been waiting a long time for this."

"Now, now, everybody." The pony I can't remember stepped in. "We agreed I get to take the first shot." She pulled out a wooden club from God only knows where, and reeled back for a strike. The thing looked like it was two tons or more, but the pony looked like she didn't even feel it.

"That's right." Twilight Sparkle nodded and grinned. "Pony Town's gonna be a lot more peaceful without you around, Pinkie Pie."

It took her a while, but slowly but surely Pinkie Pie got what was going on, and by now she was struggling like mad to try and escape, but it just wasn't happening.

"Don't even bother, Pinkie. Those ropes are reinforced with Pony magic. You can't break them."

"G-g-gals? I-if this is a game, it's gone on long enough! It isn't funny anymore!"

"Oh, like you're one to talk!" Rainbow slammed her steel pipe against the wall with fury. "What about all those times you won't stop running your mouth when we want nothing more than for you to shut your face? When you keep annoying everyone in Pony Town from sunup to sundown? Now you're gonna tell us when we've gone on too long? Tch! This has been a long time coming, Pinkie."

Pinkie started to tremble, and the rest of the ponies started closing in. "No. NO! Stop it, let me go! AAAA—" Pinkie started to shriek, but the nameless pony swung the club hard, and silenced her with only a single blow to the side of the head. It didn't kill her, she was still twitching and her voice was kind of gurgling, but her neck looked broken. Before Pinkie could come to her senses, however, the club struck again, this time on her stomach and chest area, breaking some ribs, and knocking the wind right out of her.

Pinkie Pie spat up blood and started to cry, but the rest of the ponies were chomping at the bit to get in on the action. Twilight used some magic to rip Pinkie pie's arms off, and Rarity twisted her knife in one of the wounds, shooting Pinkie Pie's pain through the roof. Meanwhile, Fluttershy jumped onto Pinkie's broken neck, and leaned in to start beating her face in, bare handed. Rainbow Dash started breaking her kneecaps with the pipe, and when she had finished with that, she just started assaulting the pink pony in every available spot. Even the fucking dragon kid came in to breathe fire on her mane or some shit.

With 5 ponies all ganging up on her, Pinkie Pie was dead before too long, but she met a pretty painful end despite that, feeling intense agony until the very moment of death. When the rest of the ponies knew she was dead, they high fived, partied a little, drank some beer, and then pissed all over her corpse, and Pony Town was a better place forever after.

**The End**

**So, that's that. You know, ever since some bronies tried to make me like this show, I knew I had to make a fanfic for this universe. I didn't want to spend too much time, though, because I do dislike the show. Better to keep my labors of love for shows I can stand, not ones that are god awful like Friendship is Magic. That's not my opinion, either. It's fact. My Little Pony is OBJECTIVELY a terrible show. So, with that being said, be sure to give my work a positive review =) lol, nah. I hope you enjoyed. I don't know a lot about this series, because I honestly do dislike it, but I still thought this was a pretty silly story, and it's a quick read, too. Well, anyways, I guess I'll see ya next fanfiction.**


End file.
